


Escanor: Después de la Batalla

by Updaterwolf



Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Updaterwolf/pseuds/Updaterwolf
Summary: Tras finalizar la batalla contra los dioses, Escanor Regresa a su mundo junto la Valkiria que lo acompaño y le juro fidelidad.¿Que pasa cuando una Maga Celosa, Un Maldito Demonio y un Dios resentido deciden interrumpir en sus vidas?
Relationships: Escanor/Randgriz
Kudos: 2





	Escanor: Después de la Batalla

**Los Derechos de Nanantsu no Taizai, Shuumatsu no Valkyrie, Etc.** **pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi mente crea y escribe**

Personaje Hablando: "En la Fe hay luz suficiente para poder ver, pero oscuridad de sobra para dejarte ciego"

Personaje pensando: (Sentir el frió aliento del Destino y entrarte ganas de luchar una ultima vez)

_Criaturas Hablando:_ _**"Aquel que se comporta como un necio solo a los necios persuade"** _

_Criaturas Pensando: **(Aparenta ser el Diablo y todos te seguirán)**_

_Movientes durante el habla:_ —Sonrió con Demencia—

_Técnicas: [Hiken]_

_Ubicación: **{Valhalla}**_

_Nota de Autor: <El Poder es tomar el miedo de otros y mostrárselos>_

_**========================================================** _

El Valhalla era un lugar donde los Dioses de la dimensión original Tenían el "Derecho" de Coexistir en paz y armonía entre ellos, Hasta que en una reunión del consejo divino, los dioses decidieron acabar con la humanidad del Multi-Verso al considerarla despreciable e ineficiente, Cuando el Rey del Olimpo, Zeus, estaba apunto de dar el veredicto final, La Valkiria mayor, Brunhilde, Entro en el Valhalla Insultando a los dioses y provocan-dolos para hacer un Torneo a Muerte contra los Humanos para salvar o destruir esta raza, Este evento seria conocido como el Ragnarok. 

El Lugar prolifero y pacifico que anteriormente fue el Valhalla había desaparecido y había sido remplazado por un sangriento campo de batalla donde se llevaba a cabo esta "Guerra" conocida como Ragnarok, donde humanos y dioses pelearían hasta la Muerte para decidir el destino de la raza humana en el Multi-Verso...

**_ <Exceptuando a Escanor y All Migth, El Resto no son los resultados ni las peleas que tengo planeadas, Son peleas random con resultados Random para no Spoilear mi Historia de Shuumatsu> _ **

El Ragnarok dio comienzo con el enfrentamiento entre El Pecado del Orgullo, Escanor, y el Dios del Trueno, Thor. El Pecado Mas fuerte vs El Berserker del Trueno, En Aquella batalla se había Mostrando el poder de los humanos a los dioses. Que un Humano era capaz de hacer frente a un Dios y Matarlo.

La siguiente ronda continuo con la batalla entre el Dios, Baldur, y el Aclamado Simbolo de la paz, Toshinori Yagi, En un duelo entre el Desconocido contre el Aclamado. Tras un duro enfrentamiento la voluntad de All Might fue aplastada por el poder de Baldur, dando como Vencedor al hijo de Odin y saldando la Muerte del Dios Pelirrojo del Trueno, Con aquella victoria divina el marcador volvía estar empatado.

Tras aquello, Adam hizo acto de presencia en el tercer Round para enfrentar al Dios del Cosmo, Zeus, Pese a la determinación y voluntad del humano, La Victoria fue del Padre del Olimpo. Y con aquel resultado los dioses superaban a los humanos, Pero la muerte de Adam no quedaría en el olvido, esta fue tomada como Inspiración por parte de los humanos y dándoles un motivo mas para vencer, Ganar el Ragnarok en nombre de su difunto padre.

El Tirano de los Mares, Poseidon, apareció en la cuarta ronda para enfrentar al Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, Fue un duro combate aunque la perfección de Poseidon fue abrumadora la experiencia de Tobirama pudo con esta, terminando con la vida del Zeus de los Mares y empatando el marcador.

Hercules Apareció en la quinta pelea para cobrar venganza por la muerte de Poseidon y intentar salvar a la Humanidad con su victoria. Pese a sus motivos, todos sus esfuerzos fueron aplastados rotundamente por las espadas del Rey de Uruk, Gilgamesh, Quien se llevo la victoria vengando la muerte de su único amigo y volviendo a poner a los humanos en la delantera.

Para la Sexta pelea el Dios de la Guerra, Ares, entro al Ring enfrentándose al Alquimista, Von Hohenheim, Tras un arduo combate el al alquimista perdió ante el creador de Guerras quien resulto vencedor, volviendo a Empatar el Marcador y cobrando la deuda que Grecia tenia con la Humanidad.

Tras haber sido Saldada la deuda de Grecia, En la Sexta Batalla el Dios Demonio, Beelzebub, se enfrento al Mago Oscuro, Zeref, Pese a haber sido capaz de crear miles de Demonios, Zeref fue incapaz de asesinar al Dios Demonio, Aquella Victoria puso por delante a los Dioses. 

Los enfrentamientos continuaron uno tras otro y Tras haber peleado doce guerreros con 6 victorias para los dioses y 6 para los Humanos, Finalmente se llevaría acabo la ultima pelea que decidiría el destino de la Humanidad.

Shiva fue el ultimo Dios que Pelearía para sentenciar el destino de la Humanidad, lastimosamente su oponente no fue otro mas que el Mercenario Bocazas, Quien tras una dura batalla termino arrancando la cabeza del dios Hindú y levantándola con un brazo para que todos la vieran mientras Deadpool Gritaba _"Fatality"_.

Aquella acción de Deadpool finalizo el Ragnarok dando como vencedores a los Humanos.

Tras horas de batallas que parecían durar años, el Torneo conocido como Ragnarok por fin había finalizado, Con la "Sorpresiva" victoria de los Humanos ante los dioses.

Justo cuando los humanos celebraban la Victoria, Zeus apareció en medio de la arena frente a Todos, Para sorpresa de Todos y Para el completo horror de Brunhild, El dios dijo.

—"Que los Humanos habían enseñado su valor ante los dioses junto con el verdadero poder de la humanidad"— Para luego revivir a los caídos en batalla tanto Dioses como Mortales.

Luego de eso decidieron celebrar una gran fiesta en el Valhalla en honor a los Valientes y bravos guerreros que lucharon por la supervivencia de su especie, Y con aquella Fiesta intentar enmendar el error de los dioses al juzgar a los Humanos e intentar formar un vinculo entre dioses y humanos. 

Aunque dudosos al principio estas dudas se fueron cuando Adam dio un paso al frente y acepto la mano de Zeus perdonando a los dioses, Luego de ellos sus hijos lo siguieron para festejar junto con su padre. 

Aunque varios dioses como Poseidon, Shiva, Beelzebub y Odin no aceptaron aquello y se fueron furiosos por sus derrotas o por la victoria de los humanos en el torneo pese a sus esfuerzos.

Brunhild abandono el Valhalla furiosa después de que Zeus y la Humanidad hicieran las pases.

**_{Valhalla- Actualidad}_ **

La Fiesta de reconciliación entre las Deidades y la Humanidad se llevaba a cabo en un gran salón del Valhalla cuyo tamaño parecía casi infinito debido a que estaba lleno de mesas redondas donde tanto dioses como humanos convivían durante esta fiesta, Este era el mismo Salón en el que Odin comía con los mejores guerreros a su criterio.

Dicho Salón había sido usurpado por Zeus y compañía para la fiesta.

Todos los Dioses y Humanos que habían combatido en el Ragnarok estaban en diferentes lugares, Unos unidos a la celebración mientras que otros ubicados en algunos rincones para evitar la fiesta.

Hercules era uno de los puntos de mayor atención sentado casi en el centro rodeado tanto de dioses como humanos quienes escuchaban atentamente las historias del héroe, entre aquella multitud se encontraban Liu Kang, All Might, Deku, Luffy, Iskandar, Naruto entre otros quienes escuchaban con emoción al héroe. 

Doomguy estaba sentado en una mesa ubicada en un rincón mientras hablaba sobre los infiernos con Spawn, Dante y Scorpion.

Sub-Zero estaba sentado hablando con Smoke, Batman y Nick Fury quien les hablaba de la iniciativa vengadores.

Zeref estaba apoyado contra una pared mientras besaba a Mavis, Luego de que los Einherjer fueran revividos Anubis retiro su maldición y revivió a su amada en un acto de buena fe con la humanidad.

Saitama estaba sentado en una mesa jugando pulseadas con Buda siendo alentado por Genos, Saitama se notaba tranquilo mientras que Buda estaba agitado y con varias venas visibles sin poder mover la mano del héroe calvo.

Tobirama estaba sentado en una mesa con los brazos cruzados mientras que Hashirama intentaba que festejara con el resto, A su lado se encontraban Hiruzen y Kakashi intentando ayudar al Shodaime Hokage en vano.

Hoheinheim hablaba con Tony Stark sobre sus distintos tipos de ciencia, Mientras que Edward le preguntaba al millonario si tenia algún invento que lo pudiera hacer crecer.

Los Pecados Capitales estaban festejando junto a Fairy Tail y el resto de los Mugiwaras, Natsu discutía con Meliodas sobre quien era el mas fuerte, Cana competía con Ban, Zoro y Nami sobre quien podía beber mas, Erza, Chooper y Makarov junto a otros miembros admiraban a King por ser un Hada de verdad.

Franky y Gajeel competían sobre quien era el mejor Rapero metálico, Grey se quedo desnudo frente a Elizabeth quien se tapo los ojos mientras que Hawk le gritaba por indecente, Gowther era Gowther, Gildarts intentaba ligar con Robin, Brook a Lucy y Sanji a Mirajane.

Elfman admiraba a Escanor y su masculinidad, quien se encontraba sentado bebiendo tranquilamente con su valquiria siendo observados con el ceño fruncido por Merlin mientras Arthur la miraba extrañado.

Gilgamesh estaba en el medio de la fiesta sentado sobre una mesa de oro regodeándose de lo grandioso que era, Solamente Enkidu y Nero lo escuchan atentamente con una sonrisa mientras que el resto lo ignoraban.

Saber suspiro exaspera por la actitud del Héroe original, Para luego dirigir su mirada a Shirou quien se había quedado estático mirando fijamente a Rin, quien había sacado a Archer a Bailar. La rubia se acerco al Pelirrojo pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo Illya saco al Faker del trance arrastrándolo a la pista de Baile, Volviendo a suspirar la rubia tomo una silla y se sentó en la mesa del Rey de Uruk, Quien seguía hablando sobre si mismo.

Adam simplemente se había quedado en su mesa cuidando a Eva quien se había emborrachado mientras que muchos de sus hijos e hijas venían hacia ellos con preguntas o pasar el rato con ambos.

Zeus estaba en medio de la pista de baile bailando con varias diosas y mortales al mismo tiempo que cantaba borracho, Apolo se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza mientras que Hermes y Hades reían de su hermano/Padre.

Las Valquirias se habían sentado casi todas en una sola mesa disfrutando del ambiente celebre, sentadas en la mesa estaban 11 de las 13 Hermanas, Rangriz estaba sentada junto al guerrero con el que había formado Volund, Mientras que su hermana mayor Brunhild había sido la primera en salir, ella se fue furiosa cuando Adam acepto la mano de Zeus.

—"Bueno, Los Einherjer salieron mejor de lo que esperaba"—Hrist comento mirando a Zoro competir con Cana.

—"¡Habla por ti, Tu no tienes al narcisista de oro!"—Hlokk la fulmino con la mirada, mientras se tapaba los oídos intentando en vano no escuchar la voz de Gilgamesh.

—"¡¡¡Whoo Ganamos!!!, ¡Hoy es el mas glorioso día de mi vida!"—Deadpool hablo en italiano apareciendo en medio de la conversación abrazando a su Volund, Geir.

—"Al menos tu no tienes que dormir con el..."—Geir comento cabizbajo mientras Deadpool la abrazaba. 

Las demas hermanas se miraron entre si y asintieron aliviadas de no tener al mercenario bocazas como su compañero, Wade las miro ofendido y estaba por contestar algo cuando Coloso apareció y lo arrastro hasta la mesa de los X-Men.

—"¡¿Que madres haces?!"—Wade lo fulmino con la mirada

—"¡Al fin te atrape esponja!"—Coloso comento mirando a Wade

—"Le robaste eso a Patricio"—Wade lo miro indignado haciendo resoplar a Coloso

—"¡Yo si entendí la referencia!"—El Capitán América señalo desde la mesa de Hercules siendo ignorado por ambos.

—"Hola Spidey"—Deadpool saludo al Hombre Araña quien le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

—"Como sea, Te presentare al resto de los X-Men y que mejor oportunidad ahora que eres el héroe de la humanidad"—Coloso comento con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—"Aunque fuera el destructor del universo Marvel seria lo mismo, ¿No lo entiendes Kick? Mi destino es el éxito"—Deadpool comento cuando Coloso lo obligo a sentarse en la mesa de los X-Men al lado de Logan.

El resto de la Fiesta continuo con bailes, canciones, comida y bebidas alcohólicas hasta que después de 12 horas Zeus dio por finalizada la fiesta debido a que ya era hora de regresar a todos a sus respectivos mundos.

Los invitados rápidamente fueron transportados por la magia de los dioses a sus respectivos mundos sin mucho problema, Después de una hora todos los invitados se habían ido.

Al final quedaron únicamente los Dioses, los Einherjer y las Valquirias, Los dioses amargados y Brunhild no fueron la excepción, ellos fueron obligados a estar presentes en la despedida de los Guerreros debido a que también participaron en el Ragnarok. Uno a uno los Einherjer fueron yéndose a sus respectivos mundos (Brunhild acompaño a Doom Slayer), hasta que únicamente quedaron Escanor y Adam. 

Este era el mundo de Nacimiento de Adam, No se iría y no estaba obligado a quedarse para despedir a sus hijos, Pero el quiso estar presente y hacerlo, y ahora solo quedaba uno del cual despedirse, ese hijo que empezó el Ragnarok dándole esperanza a todos sus hermanos. 

Cuando el portal el cual llevaba a Britannia se abrió, Adam detuvo al león del Orgullo antes de que lo cruzara, Mirando fijamente a su hijo se acerco y lo abrazo quien con una sonrisa correspondió el abrazo.

—"Lo hiciste magnifico, Hijo mio"—

—"Por supuesto que Si...Padre"—Escanor respondió mientras ambos se alejaban.

Escanor se dio la vuelta cuando sintió a Thor detrás de el, quien lo miraba fijamente sosteniendo una hacha y con la otra mano levantada esperando que el la estrechada.

—"Estrechare tu mano cuando seas capaz de ganarme"—Con una sonrisa de arrogancia el leon comento. 

—"La próxima vez que nos veamos, Mi nueva Stormbreaker y Yo te derrotaremos"—Thor contesto mostrando su nueva arma divina con una sonrisa confiada.

—"Lo creeré cuando lo vea"—El Pecado del orgullo respondió haciendo sonreír a Thor quien dio la media vuelta y se alejo de la pareja.

—"¿Listo para irnos, Escanor_Sama?"—Randgriz pregunto mirándolo.

Escanor miro a Randgriz quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, El león del orgullo volvió su cabeza para mirar a Thor y Adam, Con una sonrisa asintió y miro al portal antes de que ambos lo cruzaran sabiendo que las cosas habían cambiado y no volverían a ser como antes.

_**========================================================** _

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**PalabrasEscritas: 2375**

_**========================================================** _


End file.
